narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Couples Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with the other articles in the wiki. And please do not forget to read the Editor's rules at the Local Policies page, before editing or creating a new page. Basics Page's Title: '''The couple's pages are supposed to have the couple's name as the title of the article. Don't forget to capitalize correctly; e.g. sasusaku, Sasusaku, sasuSaku, SasuSaku. *In the japanese fandom the name that comes first in the couple's name represents the dominant person in the relationship, specially in the case of Yaoi pairings. In this wiki we don't give much focus on that, using the most popular names of the pairings known inside the non-japanese fandom. '''Canon/ Uncanon information: The usage of official and unofficial information must be separated. Some sections are reserved for canon information only, while others are reserved for uncanon info. Be careful to not mix them. Writer's opinion: Remember that the objective of the wiki it's to provide the fans, information about the pairings, so any kind of personal opinion inside the articles will make them look unprofessional. Be careful while writing to avoid letting your opinion hidden somewhere in the text. Terms: '''Be careful with some terms such as Love/Hate relationship or crack pairing. In case you're not sure when or how to use them, check the wiki's TermsTerms & Expressions page. '''Fanart: NOT ALLOWED! Any kind of fanmade artwork is now forbidden in the wiki. Do not upload any kind of artwork made by fans even if you can source it. Profile pictures: The couple's profile picture present at The Couple section, CAN NOT BE CHANGED, by any user. *If a new article is created, the user responsable for the creation of the new article can chose the profile picture; *If a existent article does not have any profile pic, any user can chose the first one; *If a user dislikes the current profile picture, send a message for an Admin, or open a blog/forum. Depending of the case, a poll will be made for the community to select the new profile picture. If the majority of the community agrees, the picture can be changed. AMVs & Fanfics: Anime Music Videos are not allowed to be put in the articles. If you want to share AMVs and fanfics, please use the forum thread created with that purpose. Feel free to share any link in here. Categories: Do not go creating new categories on your own, unless if a new character is introduced. Then please create the category this way: "Couples involving (character's name)". If you're not sure in which category an couples fits, please check the definitions of the categories. NCW's Page Design The NCW have a basic design layout for all articles, composed of 8 (eight) sections, divided in 3 tabs. Some sections are required for the creation of the article and any page missing any of them can be deleted. [OB = Obligatory / OP = Optional]: Creating Tabs The article must be divided in 3 tabs: The Couple, Quotes and Galleries. Copy the code below and paste it on top of the article. Tab 1: The Couple The Couple OB: '''Here the term used for the couple is showed explaining which characters form it. The names of the characters must be linked with the Narutopedia's respective character's page. This page must also have a fanmade picture of the couple to be the couple's profile picture. *i.e.: "Couple's name (japanese version of the couple's name if possible) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between '''Character A and Character B. [Character's names linked with Narutopedia]". Their Relationship OB: This section must be divided in two sub-sections: Part I (Naruto Classic) and Part II (Naruto Shippuuden). Here we have a description of the characters interactions throughout the series INFORMATION ONLY!. - May have pictures (with proper caption) and/or videos only - manga or anime screenshots/ NO fanarts. *This section must not have any kind of reference to the fandom nor any writer's opinions - Avoid using expressions like "It's suggested...", "we believe...", "the fans think...", "this might be...", etc. *If the characters did not had any kind of interaction or any info that can be put in here, then this section must be filled with the line: "It was not shown any kind of interaction between them throughout the series". Evidence OB: Bulleted are required in this section. Here we have canon/official information that shows reasons for why the fans may support this couple, and/or small interesting facts about the pairing. - Can have another official picture. Unofficial Evidence OP: '''Bulleted are required in this section. Here we have any kind of uncanon/unofficial information that support the pairing but it's not seem in the manga. These informantions can come from anime fillers, movies, games, omakes, etc. - Can have pictures from the unofficial sources. '''Among the Fans OB: MUST BE OBLIGATORY FILLED WHEN CREATING A NEW ARTICLE. This sections is reserved for information related with the fandom, such as the pairing popularity, possible reasons for fan support, rival pairings (with links for their respective pages), and any kind of information related with the pairing's fandom. - No personal opinions! *'If a new article is created without this section, and it's not filled after a certain amount of time, it will be deleted.' External Links OP: '''Here we have a selection of links to recommended pages related with the pairing, such as blogs, tumblr, deviantart, etc. - Links for AMVs and Fanfics are '''NOT allowed in this sections. References: OP: 'Here you add the Reference Box. *'Step 1: Copy and paste the code below under the References section. *'Step 2:' Insert the code below after the information you want to put reference. Check picture for example. reference' title Tab 2: Quotes Quotes OP: 'Bulleted are required. Here's the space to leave quotes from the characters (it can be from the couple or other characters that are refering to the couple). Only phrases related with the couple. Only canon quotes are allowed (Manga chapters, covers and databooks). Quotes from anime fillers or movies are not allowed. Example: *Sakura to Sasuke about Loneliness - Chapter 181: ''" On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful.. I understand that so well right now. I have family and I have friends.. but if you're gone.. To me.. It will be the same as being alone.." Tab 3: Galleries Here we have a selection of artworks featuring the pairing. Edited pictures are NOT ALLOWED! '''Masashi Kishimoto Arts: '''Official artworks by the author such as concept art, promotional art and manga covers. '''Manga: Pages from the manga. If the scan is translated, please try to credit the translator group, if possible, leaving the group's watermark in the image. Anime: Screenshots from the anime. Can be divided in 4 sub-sections: Opening/Ending, Non-Filler, Filler and Omake OVAs/Movies: Screenshots from the OVAs and Movies. Video Games: '''Pictures from the games. '''Spin-off: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth: Manga scans and anime screenshots from the spin-off. Can be divided in 3 sub-sections: Manga, Anime and Omakes.